<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Bells by Higgles123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027488">Wedding Bells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123'>Higgles123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny idea that popped into my head</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfie Solomons &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful sunny day. A perfect day for a wedding. Tommy and Lizzie Shelby’s house provided the perfect backdrop for such an event and both the Solomons and Shelby families were ready to be united as one. An aisle had been set up in the garden and a beautiful ornate huppah had been commissioned by Tommy in honour of the Solomons’ religion and an attempt to show that this coming together of two families and two faiths was to be a good thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alfie will you stop looking so bloody grumpy,” Ava murmured as they waited for their daughter to make her way down the aisle. She had chosen to walk herself down the aisle because in her words, she didn’t need to given away. What she did with her life was her choice and hers alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ain’t nothin’ to smile about,” Alfie grumbled sullenly, making no attempt to hide his displeasure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’ll come around,” Miriam, Ollie’s wife, reassured Ava but she didn’t believe her own words. According to Ollie, Alfie was absolutely enraged that everyone was going along with this whole palaver. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe we’re giving our eldest daughter away to Charlie fuckin’ Shelby. It’s just plain fuckin’ wrong.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alfie, for heavens sakes you’re behaving like it’s a real wedding,” Ava rolled her eyes. “They’re eight years old for crying out loud.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t give a shit how fuckin’ old they are, Ava.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I think it’s really cute,” Miriam commented. “When I was a kid I had a pretend wedding with James Finch in the park. It’s just something kids do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah well a pretend weddin’ in the park is slightly different to this great big fuckin’ affair that Ava and Lizzie decided to orchestrate between themselves.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ava rolled her eyes as the music started up and Alfie folded his arms and sulked like a child, refusing to stand up along with everyone else. And everyone else only included the main members of the Shelby family and the Solomon family. As usual, Alfie was being highly dramatic and couldn’t just see this for the bit of fun that it was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks ago, Charlie and Raisa had declared that they wanted to get married and their mothers had gone along with it. After all, what was the harm in indulging their childish dream? Plus it was an opportunity for a bit of a get together and a party. Tommy had immediately gone along with the idea because it afforded him the chance to wind up Alfie, who he knew was staunchly against the idea under any circumstance be it pretend or real. And now as he watched Alfie sulk his way through the entirety of the pretend ceremony, it had most definitely been worth every single penny. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>